The Legacy of Pokemon Tech
by Hobbit
Summary: Pokemon Tech takes a lot of work, and for the nine students who graduated Summa Cum Laude, they get a special bonusa Level 1 Pokemon Trainer's license, a starter, and some money to start them off. Who will be the first person to beat the Indigo League?


"You are the chosen elite, the few, the proud, the Summa Cum Laude," the voice boomed over the amphitheater, eliciting a roaring response from the audience. The crowd was larger this year than any other graduation from Pokémon Tech. That was probably because of the added bonus that a few of the students had gotten this year.

"You weren't just the trainer class," the voice continued booming over the packed theater. "You already passed it or knew it on your own. You knew the types and advantages, the way to win battles already." The voice paused, allowing all in attendance to take in the moment. The outdoor arena was filled with streamers and banners, proclaiming the outstanding achievements of the Cerulean City Pokémon Technical Institute's student's achievements over its history. From tournament victories to national champions to even Pokémon Professors, each and every graduate who had excelled to great heights was honored.

And now, a new batch of graduates was being sent out into the world. Almost all of the students had been through already, but the last nine students to graduate had been given special honors because they had excelled so much. At least, that's what they had been told. The exact nature of the honors was still a mystery to all but a select group of professors.

"From Effort Values and Individual Values, to the intricacies of breeding and performing life-saving medical procedures, you understood everything and took everything to heart, and still performed far above and beyond what we, your professors, expected of you." The speaker was a tall man, with graying red hair hanging down over his face, and a bandana affixed with thirty-two Gym badges wrapped around his head. He was the president of the college, as well as a professor. He had been a Champion, once, and had stepped down to take a teaching position at Pokémon Tech.

Jerry "Gray" Sycamore taught the science classes, and had brought in his Pokémon to use in demonstrations (or brought the students outside in some cases) to make his points. There were some rumblings that he was planning to leave the college to form his own league with some of his old trainer buddies, with himself as the Champion and Professor.

Nobody doubted that he'd do anything short of a terrific job, if he did. Gray had single-handedly revolutionized the Pokémon League, and, in fact, had been the Champion that had brought Pokémon Contesting to become a recognized form of Pokémon training. In addition, he had helped out professors from numerous countries out with their research.

In the silence, every student stood in parade ground formation, watching Gray with rapt attention. He had won, not demanded, their respect, by taking inexperienced Pokémon, and trumping students who had been apprenticing with the Academy's Pokémon for a year. On top of that, he threw regular bashes in the Student Union, and was always the first person to use the karaoke machine. In everyone's mind, he was the perfect president.

Gray looked around, letting the moment stretch, soaking in the sun's rays, grateful that it hadn't rained that day. In the front rows, the graduating class waited patiently. In the back rows, the first years were watching him, their eyes wide in awe. Gray grinned.

"I love my job," he said quietly, then started when he realized he had said it out loud and the microphone had picked it up. Recovering quickly, he continued. "I love my job. Students, teachers, parents—they all come to me, looking for advice on any number of things. For years, Pokémon Tech has stood for only the best that there could be in Pokémon user education. And I have been proud to carry on that tradition."

He paused, wondering what was running through the audience's minds. "And now," he said quietly, smirking. "It's time for the special awards. Will the last nine students please stand now?" in unison, nine people clad in black robes and wearing black graduation hats got to their feet. "It is my great honor, along with the Pokémon League's, to welcome you nine into our ranks."

There was dead silence for a moment, and Gray started talking again before anyone could start clapping. "Because of your incredible test scores, you have each been granted a Level 1 Pokémon League license, foregoing the normal testing process and fee—both of which were covered by the Institute. You will be given a Starter Pokémon, so you won't have to buy one yourself, some starting supplies, and a weekly allowance until you beat the Indigo League—assuming, of course, that you are trying to."

Gray grinned at the stunned faces of the students. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce to you the last of our graduates and the newest Indigo League Trainers. Please come on up and get your diplomas." Gray glanced down at his sheet of paper to remember the order. "Nicholas Pickwick…..Samuel Nickleby…." He kept reciting the names until they were all read, handing each their diploma and shaking their hands.

When they were all on the stage, Gray grinned. "And now, I will present you with your licenses," he said, pulling out a sheaf of Trainer's cards from his pocket. "Welcome, guys, to the first day of the rest of your life."


End file.
